spongestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 3 Episode 4: Curse of Sombra Pt. 1: Dark Secrets Better Left Hidden
Darkstorm has been King of Apocalia for the longest time and the universe that he knew continues to surprise him on his new adventure. He was on a diplomatic mission to the Raptoran Homeworld when the storm outside the palace gets worse confusing the rift sending him to a universe unknown to him. Welcome to the Multiverse. Previously on Darkstorm Multiversal... Teaching willing minds is fun and all but its time for me to learn a thing or two of this world, there are tons of information just waiting for a Rynoc like myself to learn its delicate history and.. wait this is new redacted history oh this will be interesting to uncover. Transcript Darkstorm:(Studying Equestrian History sipping some strong tea) Eddy Green: (knocking on the door, before he opens it to enter inside with Ed Wreck & Double G, following the scent of breakfast pancakes) Say, I smell breakfast. Ed Wreck: (went through the door instead) I smell friends. Double G: (was making breakfast pancakes for the group) Ed, the wooden door. Ed Wreck: Let's watch it. Darkstorm: Wolf Spirit (Blue spiritual ears appear on his head twitching) someone is here (Goes to get the door) Eddy Green: (waving hello) Morning, Darkstorm. Double G: I see you've been busy inside the library, I presume? Darkstorm: (Yawns) Yeah, pulled an all-nighter on Twilights recommended reading. Double G: It be very fascinating that we get to understand the knowledge of spells. But I digress, you should probably get some rest to save your energy for later on if you wish. Eddy Green: (checking the books that Darkstorm had read all night) History, huh? No kidding... Ed Wreck: (reading the books upside down) Maybe Darkstorm might need a bedtime story for the flock of gazelle to jump over the fences. Eddy Green: That's flock of sheep. And Gazelles don't go "Baa", Ed. Darkstorm:(Chuckles) I could use some rest before me and Twilight work on a new spell to help me fit in Double G: (smiles) Really now, this would be interesting to see. Allow me to find a perfect place for your sleeping arrangement. Darkstorm: No need I will go to the Black Castle Eddy Green: Alright, suit yourself. We'll be at the kitchen for breakfast if you need us or something, ok? Darkstorm: (Bows his head) Double G: Very well then. Enjoy your well earned rest. (Begins making breakfast with Ed Wreck & Eddy Green) he smokes out and heads to bed Ed Wreck: (waving goodbye) Catch you later, Darkstorm. Eddy Green: (smiles) The Mane 6 & Spike haven't lived until they tried one of our omlettes. Double G: (begin making breakfast, while they follow the instructions on the cook book) I'm sure they will enjoy our breakfast. Darkstorm: (Tossing and turning in his sleep) Who are you (Wakes Violently, sweating) Eddy Green: Darkstorm? What's with you? You alright? Ed Green: What is wrong, Darkstorm? Darkstorm: Who is Sombra? Ed Trio: Sombra? (Look at each other in confusion) Eddy Green: How should we know, Darkstorm? We never knew the guy. Double G: Maybe Twilight & the rest of the Mane 6 might know about this. Let's go see them, shall we? (Follows Darkstorm with Ed Wreck & Eddy Green) Darkstorm: Yes (Gets into his old Marines Uniform and walks with them to Twilights Castle) Twilight: Hey there guys what brings you here? Darkstorm: Who is Sombra? Twilight:(Eyes Dilate) I haven't the foggiest. Darkstorm: (Astonished) Eddy Green: Anyone else? Double G: Darkstorm has a recent nightmare about Sombra earlier this morning. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rarity: (trying to remember who Sombra is with Twilight Sparkle) Ed Wreck: I'm not in my happy place about this. Darkstorm:You blacked out the book Twilight: I don't like what your assuming Darkstorm: Trust is a two-way river, do you trust me? Ed Wreck: Please trust him, girls. Fluttershy: (steps forward with Kindness) I can trust you, I have been getting to know you more since we first meet. I help you show a little kindness. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie & Rarity: (looking at each other) Applejack: (step forward) Darkstorm. This nightmare situation really does sounded serious & if it helps, I can trust you as long as your being honest. Pinkie Pie: (bounce forward) And I trust you too, it's no fun seeing you suffer with sadness & fear. i can help you smile with laughter by turning frowns upside down. Rarity: (step forward) Even if we have differences in the past, thou we did become generous of helping each other out & it be generous to offer our help to you. So I accept your trust. Rainbow Dash: (flies forward) And you know, if my friends can trust you with loyalty, so can I. I know loyalty when I see or even hear it. Besides, I never leave anybody hanging. Eddy Green: (turn to Twilight) So Twilight? What do you say? Do you trust Darkstorm or what? We need you along the rest to help Darkstorm. Double G: You have indeed brought the magic of friendship to everypony & everycreature in the past. Maybe you can also spread friendship to the many dimensions that Darkstorm have traversed before. Ed Wreck: Warm & fuzzy inside. (Ed Trio & Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy & Rarity smile, hoping that Twilight can trust Darkstorm) Twilight:(Sighs) Ok Darkstorm (Holds out her hoof) Darkstorm:(Bumps her hoof with his fist) Twilight: Girls lets tell him about King Sombra. Rarity: Very well. King Sombra is a dangerous tyrannical king that once taken over the Crystal Emprie in the frozen north with dark crystals & dark magic. Applejack: But thanks to Spike on recovering the Crystal Heart for Princess Cadence & Shining Armour, we don't have to worry about King Sombra anytime soon, until now. Fluttershy: And it has a scary magic that make you see nightmare things while your eyes glow a scary green from Sombra's sight, that the rest of us can't see. Rainbow Dash: Look what the nightmares did to Twilight & Spike last time. Pinkie Pie: Sombra is one cunning king, let me tell you. One does not simply conquer the Crystal Empire without a strategic plan. Ed Trio: (we're surprised on what King Sombra is capable of) ! Darkstorm:(Sighs closing his eyes for a moment as a purple fog appears and as he opens them his eyes are yellow while the sclera are jet black) Twilight: By Celestia Eddy Green: (as they step back a bit from Darkstorm, a bit surprised with the group) Uh Darkstorm, what are you doing? Darkstorm:(Sighing small embers escaping his mouth as he reverts to normal) Allow me to tell you the tale of Malastare. Twilight: Ok, just let us calm down first (Looks to her friends) we may need a moment. Darkstorm: (Rubs the back of his head) Sorry about that. Ed Wreck, Double G, Eddy Green, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rarity: (nodding while doing their best to calm down) Darkstorm:(Goes to make some tea) Double G: This King Sombra character seems very dangerous mentally & physically if not careful. Best to be prepared incase he returns to seek his vengeance. Rainbow Dash: We may have beaten him once, we can beat him again. Applejack: Yes, but Sombra could be fighting smarter rather than harder. We best be careful, everypony. Darkstorm: Malastare is one of the three original Daemon Generals, those who dare try to control him come to regret it as he obeys no one proclaiming himself to be the "Walking Apocalypse". Rarity: Do pardon us, but how is this information of Malastare help & also relate to the King Sombra situation? Darkstorm: I... I don't know unfortunately. Rarity: Oh, terribly sorry. We're just asking, thou interesting history on the... uh... (clears her thrpat) Original Daemon Generals. Eddy Green: As long as we're prepared for Sombra trying to invade our dreams again or what not, were up for anything. Double G: Still, it's best that we be aware of Sombra's return if he ever does plan to, at least. We can never be too sure. Fluttershy: (shivers a bit) The Crystal Empire had history with Sombra, we don't know if he ever tries to invade there once again. I just hope not. Darkstorm: I just pray that Sombra isn't insane enough to unleash Malastare. Spike: Burps) Excuse me (Hands Twilight a scroll) From Cadance. Twilight: (Reading the Scroll) We are being summoned to the Crystal Empire, Darkstorm your presence is also being requested. Darkstorm: Do you think Your sister in law saw something? Twilight: Only Luna can see dreams but she is at the Empire this moment. Darkstorm: How do we get there? Double G: Prehaps if we take the Friendship Express Train, we might be able to get to the Crystal Empire. Ed Wreck: Choo choo. Applejack: Alrighty then. Come on, let's take the train. Darkstorm: I will meet you there. Ed Trio, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rarity: (head out with Twilight Sparkle to meet up with Darkstorm at the train station) (To be continued...)